Energon Games
by Racerbee496
Summary: Hunger Games Transformers Style. Bumblebee and his older brother Hot Rod are chosen as tributes in the Energon Games. Their is talk of rebellion throughout Cybertron and nobody knows who all is involved. On his way to the games 'Bee meets his two destined bondmates who also happen to be tributes. Oh and his parents are past Energon Games victors... LET THE ENERGON GAMES BEGIN.


So my name is Bumblebee. I am the youngest creation of Hot Shot and Goldbug, and the younger brother of Hot Rod. I live in a world most people would never think exists. You see along time ago the planet my kind live on called Cybertron was home to civil war. The people that won the war declared that each city that was part of the rebellion has to participate in these games every stellar cycle. Let's just say it's not a fun time for a lot of people. At one point both of my creators were in the games and obviously they won or they wouldn't be here. In order to win the Energon games a mech or femme has to defeat the competition by killing them. According to Sentinel Prime, our leader, the games are away to keep Cybertron united and from falling into place another war. But, let's not talk about all that since I am getting off topic.

It's once again that time of the stellar cycle where the tributes, or in my opinion victims, of the games are chosen to compete. Now you would think that as the creation of two victors I wouldn't have to go through it like everyone else but I do. And the catch is that if the creation of a victor is chosen no one can volunteer for them, so I'm really hoping I don't get chosen. No matter what my family says I know I am not strong and that I am definitely not a fighter, I wouldn't stand a chance in the games. Oh yeah, I am also from the city Tyger Pax. There are a bunch of cities on Cybertron, but only twelve are required to send people to the games.

"Hey Bee, carrier wants to know if you are ready. We have to get going to the choosing otherwise we will be late, and you know that won't look good for our creators since they are the mentors for our city." I hear my brother say as he enters my room.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be. You are so lucky this is your last chance you could end up in the games. I still have about two vorns before I can't be chosen anymore." I say to him as we leave our house to go to the area for the reaping. Given how our creators are the mentors they are already there.

"Yeah, so I've heard. For me though it just means that there is one less mech that could be chosen instead of you. And that little brother is not something I happen to be okay with." We transform into our alt modes when we leave the house and head in the direction of the hall in silence.

As soon as we arrive I spot my sire and carrier. It's easy to spot my sire's red and yellow paint job, especially since Hot Rod's is basically the exact same. My color takes after my carrier though seeing as we are both yellow, even if I have black stripes hence the name Bumblebee. I also get the yellow from my sire though. I get the sensor horns on my helm from my carrier whereas Hot Rod doesn't have any like our Sire.

"There you are! Did anything happen on your way here?" My carrier asks as we approach them.

"Goldbug, relax love. Our boys can take care of themselves. Are you two ready for today. I promise as soon as this is over before your carrier and I have to leave with the tributes that we will go do something for a bit." My sire says with a warm smile on his face. He, carrier, and Hot Rod are always so confident compared to me. They are always so positive that we won't be chosen as tributes when the person from Capital City chooses the tributes names.

I hug my sire before saying, "Okay Papa. I can't wait. I'm going to miss you and Carrier so much when you have to leave. I wish I could go with you... Just not as a tribute, right Roddi?" I ask my older brother.

"You know it."

"I wish you two could come with us as well. I wouldn't have to worry so much." My carrier says.

"Definitely right little bro. I would love to go with them."

"Alright, as much as we would love to keep talking to you boys I'm afraid it's time for you to go take your spots among the tributes. I wish you two all the luck in the 'verse that you are not chosen. I love you both." Our sire says before hugging us, and kissing me on my forehead.

"Your Sire is right. Good Luck and stay safe. I love you." My Carrier says while hugging Hot Rod and I to the point of squishing us to death.

"C-Carrier can't breath."

"Sorry sweetlings." He says before giving one last squeeze before we have to go to our spots among the other mechs and femmes that could be chosen for the games.

* * *

><p>I really hate listening to the person that chooses the tribute speak. They are always so slagging boring. I swear they do this purposely just to annoy me. From the looks of it my sire appears to be falling asleep on the stage, it would seem I am not the only getting bored with the speech about how great capital city is and how the Energon Games are a good thing to help Cybertron prosper.<p>

"And now it is time to choose the tributes..." The speaker says in an impossibly high voice. "The first tribute from Tyger Pax is..." He places his hand in the jar that contains the data chips holding everyones names. I feel my spark beat faster and faster in fear of the outcome of something so simple. He picks one up and puts it in a data port before saying, "Bumblebee son of Hot Shot and Goldbug. Come on up sweetie." He calls as I just stare up at the stage and at the mech in complete horror. I know that there is no getting out of this. As the guards come over to me I watch as my carrier falls to his knees on stage. My sire has a look of complete fury on his face. The second I get to the stage he comes up to me and wraps me in his arms even if he isn't supposed to.

"P-papa." I say as coolant tears start to fall down my face. I'm not ready to die yet. I haven't even found my destined yet.

"It's alright sweetling, we are going to keep you safe, you are going to survive I swear it."My sire says before pulling into his chassis even more as my carrier stands up and joins us. I can tell he trying hard not to cry right now.

"Come here young one. It's time to introduce yourself so that we can choose the next tribute. So tell us a bit about yourself."

"My name is Bumblebee, I'm sixteen vorns old and the son of two victors." I say struggling to talk through the tears streaming down my face.

"Wonderful, and now for the next tribute..." The speaker says before going through the same process as before. "The second tribute from Tyger Pax is going to be Windcharger son of..." Before he can finish I hear a voice in the crowded call out. "I volunteer to take Windcharger's place." I immediately recognize the voice as belonging to Hot Rod.

"Oh my. Well come on up then and tell us about yourself and don't forget your name." The speaker says. Hot Rod makes his way to the stage surrounded by guards.

"Well my name is Hot Rod, like Bumblebee, who is my little brother, I am the son of Hot Shot and Goldbug. I'm twenty-one vorns old which means this is my last stellar cycle to participate in the games. Before you ask I am not doing this for that reason I volunteered so that I could protect my brother."

"Oh my. That is certainly unexpected. Well why don't you two shake hands and we can finish this up." As soon as the speaker says this my brother wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I hug him back in fear of this all being some kind of dream. I really wish it was, but I know it's not. The only comfort I have at the moment is knowing that my big brother will be there with me.

* * *

><p>The train they have us on to head to Capital city is huge! There are like two cabs per city and there are twelve cities total. Talk about crazy! Not to mention it's really fancy. Almost everything looks like it's super expensive and most of it is stuff I haven't seen before in Tyger Pax even if my parents are victors themselves.<p>

"How are you feeling sweetling?" I hear my carrier ask from behind me.

"I'm okay daddy. I promise, scared but okay. I guess it helps a bit knowing that you and papa will be there watching, and that Hot Rod is going to be there with me in the arena." I say looking at him. I know he is worried about what's going to happen so I'm trying to stay strong and show him that I am okay, even if I am scared."

"If you need to talk about it you know you can talk to your sire and I." He says pulling me into a hug.

"I know daddy. I really am okay though. I won't lie and say that I'm not scared because I am, but I'm not giving up. I know that if I really try and set my mind to it I have a chance to win this especially with Roddi with me. I can't help, but think that if we are the last two left maybe they will let us both win and we can come home afterwards. And then after that I can try to find my destined."

"I know you and your brother can do this, even if you are not a fighter you are smart and fast, plus your brother is a fighter. Now why don't we go watch the recording of the rest of the reapings hmm."

"Okay. I say walking over to where my brother and sire are setting turning the telecouncel on and turning to the channel for the reapings.

"Great you're here! The reaping starts in Kaon this year." I watch as the speaker pulls a chip out of the bag and calls out the name Megatron. I watch as the large silver mech walks up to the stage. this mech is huge! I swear he might even be bigger than Sentinal Prime! The second he turns around I see his face and immediately my spark jumps from my chassis. Oh my Primus, don't tell me my destined is going to try killing me in the Energon Games! That would so not be fun, or easy.

"Bee what's wrong you just froze up?" Hot Rod asks me.

"He... My... Destined... Fight?" I say as I stare at the screen and place a hand over my chassis. My life has just turned even crazier than it already is.

"Holy slag! That is crazy!"

"This is good, he will do everything he can to protect you and to make sure you are safe. I am sure his own mentors will agree that you two having a bond will be a good thing. Not only can we play up you being young and innocent, but we can also play up how strong and naturally dominant he by playing up your bond. Plus, it will be good to have an alliance with Kaon during the games since they are a city of war frames for the most part. It will all be okay sweetling." My carrier says as he hugs me close. I guess he is right though.

"I guess. It's a little scary though, I didn't think I would meet my destined like this. I always imagined it being one of the worker mechs from home. How long do you think it will be until I meet him?" I ask my sire.

"Not long, I have already contacted one of the meteors from his city and told them what's happening. He said they have just gotten to the reaping for Tyger Pax, they started watching before we did..." My sire says looking off into space. "He just said he froze up like you did and is apparently demanding to see you now. It would seem he is not happy with the idea of you being in the games. Granted, I do not blame him at all. His mentor told me he grew up in one of the fighting arena's in Kaon and this was his last stellar cycle to be chosen for the games like your older brother. They are on their way here. It would seem Rampage finally got him to calm down. Apparently all he needed to say was that Megatron would not be allowed to see you unless he was extremely calm and does not act violent." He says smiling at me.

"Oh I wish you didn't have to meet your destined like this. It is so unfair knowing that even if you make it through the games you still can't be together. All if the two of you are the only ones left they might allow it since he is from one of the cities that normally wins the games thanks to their brute strength." My carrier says with a far off look on his face. I can tell he is already thinking about what all this means for me as a participant in the games this stellar cycle. As I hear the door to the room we are sitting in open Hot Rod comes closer to me and takes on a protective stance. It would seem that even if he is my destined my big brother and creators are still worried about my safety. I love being the youngest and all, but sometimes it's kind of annoying.

"I swear to Primus the path from our car to yours is too slaggin long. He won't shut up about this. Are you sure your kid is ready for this? I know he is young, heck he and this mech from Kalis are the youngest in the games this year. He is the same age as your little one." The mech I assume to be Rampage says.

"Oh wow, that is surprising. Normally there are more younglings than that." My carrier says. I can hear the surprise in his voice.

"Should I let him into the room now? He is waiting outside the door."

"Let him in Rampage. I'm sure being this close to Bumblebee but not being able to hold him is driving him insane. I know it would drive me crazy being this close to Goldbug and not being able to actually see and touch him."

"Alright then, Megatron you can come in now." As soon as Rampage says this the door opens and the mech known as Megatron rushes over to me and wraps me in his arms. The way he moves shows his strength the need to have me close. I feel safe and calm in them even if I was scared just a few klicks ago. Being in his arms makes it all go away. I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing seeing as I just met him, granted he is my destined so I guess it makes sense.

"Megatron you need to calm down. Your mate is fine, he is safe with his creators and older brother. Nobody has hurt him. He is only scared of what is to come during the games." Rampage as he tries to approach where we are.

"Do not come any closer Rampage, you know how my instincts will react to anyone outside of his family or another mate coming near him right now. It would not end well for you." I hear a deep husky voice say. I only realize after looking up into Megatrons optics that he was the one talking.

"Speaking of other mates, I just finished talking to Inferno from Iacon, it would seem that one of his tributes happens to be the destined of both Megatron and Bumblebee. It would appear Hot Shot, that our little boy is part of a trine bond. The mechs name is Orion Pax. He wants to meet them immediately." My carrier says as he walks over to my sire.

"This is good, that makes an alliance between three of the twelve cities. Not to mention that will make it a lot harder for the gamemakers and Sentinel Prime to not let them all survive the game. If they are the last three surviving I can guarantee Megatron and this Orion Pax would rather offline themselves than allow Bumblebee to get hurt or go offline." Rampage says with a thoughtful expression on his face. Great, he is probably going to try using this bond for something during the games. Granted I'm pretty sure my sire and carrier are thinking the same things given the looks on their faces.

"Tell him to come immediately." Megatron says as he picks me up and walks over to a chair where he sits down and sets me into his lap. Not once did he let me go. I have a feeling this is where I am going to be at most of the from now on. Well either Megatrons or Orion's laps, and I haven't even met Orion yet. I just get the feeling that I'm most definitely the submissive mate in our little trine.

"Inferno has informed me that they are on their way. He has also said that Orion is very excited. It would seem he is one of the younger ones as well this year although he is still older than Bumblebee." My carrier says.

"We should actually finish watching the reapings when they get here. I have a feeling that none of them have finished after they found out about each other." Rampage says as he walks over to the area by the telecounsel and sits down in a chair.

"Agreed, but only after the boys get to know each other and are comfortable. It is their right to be with their destined after all."

"Well of course Hot Shot, I would not dream of being cruel and keeping destined from each other."

They continue their conversation and go into talking about what this all means for the games. I proceed in ignoring them and just cuddling into Megatron. For someone so big and obviously strong, and a little intimidating, he is very gentle and warm.

Megatron clears his intakes before saying, "Have you eaten anything yet? You need to do so in order to keep your strength and energy up. It won't be good for you to become sick due to not eating." When he finishes talking I look up at his face and notice that Ervin if he may not be smiling his optics show how happy he is to have me in his arms and close to him.

"Not yet, but I haven't exactly been hungry. I felt like I would purge if I tried to eat anything."

"Well if you are better now you should eat before you make yourself ill. I'm sure it would help calm some of your nerves as well. Here at least try to keep some of this energon down. It will do you good."

"Okay, I'll try. I can't wait to meet our third!" I say excitedly as I sit on Megatron's lap. He hands me a small cube of energon while we wait.

* * *

><p>Hey I hope you enjoy this. If anyone has any ideas or pairings they would like me to try let me know.<p> 


End file.
